


Rise Up Above It

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's repeated taunts about Sirius' death take their toll and Harry leaves Charms class. When he doesn't return, Draco goes after him, following a slight chance that he will find him. Luck seems to be in his favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up Above It

Potter is furious with Draco, the blond is well aware of it and a certain thrill runs through him at the thought. Maybe the continued shots about his godfather had been cheap, and low, but they had hit their mark. Professor Flitwick rambled on unaware as Potter shook in his seat, Ron frantically muttering in his ear, before he thrust his hand in the air and asked to be excused from the class. Being the _golden boy_ , Flitwick didn’t dare refuse him and Draco sneered at him as he marched past. He didn’t understand why Potter got _so_ upset over it all. He wasn’t related to Black, Draco was. It was Draco’s mother that had lost a cousin, and who had spent three days locked in her room ‘regretting things’ whatever that had meant. 

So, to see Potter so upset had been, unexpected perhaps. Godparents had a purpose, cousin Sirius had not been able to fulfil his, so in Draco’s mind, there was no reason to be so disturbed by his loss. Attachments only led to heartbreak, clearly. When Potter hasn’t returned after fifteen minutes, Draco starts to wonder where he is, becomes nosey, and asks to be excused from class as he feels unwell. He gets a substantially longer look from Professor Flitwick than Saint Potter got but he is allowed to leave and immediately sets off in search of the other boy, not having to go very far before finding the other boy sat on a large stone windowsill-bench further down the corridor.

“Most return to their Common Rooms? You are capable of returning there without help from the Weasel or Mudblood are you not?”

“Don’t call them that,” Harry snaps, almost on autopilot because it lacks its usual snap and whip as it were.

“The death of the damn dog can’t be affecting you...”

“Shut _up_! ,” Harry hisses, on his feet and pinning Draco to the opposing wall in an instant, “You don’t deserve to say his name, or to talk about him so just....don’t. Just don’t okay, just leave me alone,”

“He’s _gone_ , what does it matter. My mother has done her mourning, you get on with yours.”

“Your aunt is the reason he’s dead and you know it don’t you. You _know_! I know what you’re up to, Malfoy. Someone will believe me eventually.”

“You’re delusional Potter and everyone knows it.”

“And you’re a coward but we all have our faults don’t we Draco? You do love pointing everyone’s out.”

Draco opens his mouth to respond, just as they hear Professor Snape’s low drone around the corner, and Harry suddenly pulls him along the corridor and shoves him into a broom closet before the teacher rounds the corner. 

“A broom closet Potter?,” Draco whispers, “How often do you hide from Professor Snape in a _broom_ closet of all places?”

There isn’t much room, only a couple of inches between them, as they hear the Potions Master swoop down the corridor.

“I could go out there, say you dragged me in here like the untamed mongrel you are and you’d get detention for weeks,” Draco taunts, trying to ignore just how bright Harry’s eyes are and how stomach flips when Harry grabs his arm.

“Don’t you dare!”

“I think I will, now if you will excuse me oomph!” Draco stumbles back as Harry crushes their mouths together, whimpers in the back of his throat as the younger boy forces his lips apart with his tongue and licks the inside of his mouth hungrily. Harry tightens his grip and just when Draco starts to feel lightheaded and desperate for air, Harry pulls away from him. 

Draco is dimly aware of Professor Snape’s footsteps disappearing around the corner at the other end of the corridor.

“I hate you,” Harry declares slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Stop following me, and don’t _ever_ mention Sirius again, or everyone will know what the precious Malfoy heir got up to in a broom closet with Harry Potter. I’m sure that will do down well.”

It is savage and aimed to sting, does so, and then he is gone, leaving Draco to wonder what possibly possessed him and made him follow Potter in the first place.


End file.
